Protecting Lily
by hermione-granger54321
Summary: Little Lily Potter is sent back in time and is found by a teenage Sirius. When she cant find here Daddy and is stuck in the house of Black how will she get home? Sirius is determined to protect the seven year old who insist on calling him Padfoo. A story of time-travel and getting to know here grandparents. Sirius Black, teenage heart breaker goes soft?
1. My Sirius

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I WISH I DID. ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

The ancient house of Black was the home of the Black family. To young Sirius Black though it was living proof that hell existed.

"Filthy blood lover, can't you do anything right?" Screamed Sirius's Blacks mother. At this time of year it was Christmas break. Sirius and his brother Regulus were off and were visiting home. Regulus was happily reading in his room while Sirius was left in the kitchen.

"You asked me to write lines mother," Sirius said coolly. "So I did" Since Sirius was put in Gryffindor and not in Slytherin like his '_perfect_' brother he was his mother's least favorite. In reality his mother couldn't stand him but Sirius wasn't bothered the feeling was mutual.

"I told you to write that mudbloods and blood traitors are scum! Not I welcome the mudbloods and blood traitors into my heart!" She screamed.

"I say potatoes you say tomatoes." Sirius said with a grin.

"What?" His mother asked confused.

"It's a muggle saying" Sirius explained. That of course was the wrong thing to say.

"GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN GO TO YOUR ROOM! NO DINNER" She screamed at her eldest. Sirius only rolled his eyes. It was what he wanted for tonight was the night. He was in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he had had enough.  
His mother and Father who were supposed to be his parents and treat him with love made him feel worthless. Just because he was not the way they wanted him. Of course this only made Sirius want to mess with them, it also made he want to leave. Why should he have to live in a house where he gets a scowl from his mother when he leaves his room for the restroom? He had told his best friend James Potter about how he felt and was told that he was welcome in the Potter household.

That's what he had been planning. To run away and tonight would be the night. He had been packed for a while now and so when his family was eating he would jump out the window and run. Little did he know that his plan would change just…a lot.

Sirius made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom. When he closed the door he heard a soft sound. The sound of a girl crying. Now the first thing Sirius Black did was take out his wand. Why was there someone crying in his bedroom? He seeked out the sound and found that it was coming from under his bed. Very slowly he got down on his knees and lifted the covers of his bed to look under. What he saw surprised him very much.

Under the bed was a little girl crying and hugging a black stuffed dog. When she looked up to see Sirius looking at her she moved an inch closer. Sirius was shocked to see the familiar emerald eyes of one Lily Evans.

"Uh Hello there" Sirius said not knowing what else to say to the little girl who he didn't know that was crying under his bed.

"SIRI" The little girl screamed. She ran from under the bed to a shocked Sirius and tackled him with a hug. She then began to cry into his shoulder while Sirius was stiff but still held her.

"Do you know were daddy is?" She asked her father's godfather. She didn't know what was going on. Seven year old Lily

Luna Potter was just sitting in her room at Potter Manor that had once been Number 12 Grimmuld Place when all of a sudden a bright white light had come out of nowhere and was floating in the middle of the room.  
Lily got up off her bed with her black stuff dog in her hand and walked over to the ball of light and touched it. She was seven after all and the shiny bright ball intrigued her. Then she fell and landed hard on the floor of an unknown room. By the looks of it, it belonged to a boy. She didn't recognize it and as she got up she heard a woman screaming. She got scared and did the first thing that came to mind, she dash under the bed and began to cry. A little while later Sirius had found her.

"Who's your dad? How did you get here?" Sirius asked the little girl with bright green eyes that shinned with tears.

"My daddy is daddy." She explained, "I was in my room and then I was here" Sirius wanted to snap at her that that wasn't enough information but he didn't.

"Okay what's your name?" Sirius asked.

"I'm Lily" Lily said in a small voice "Padfoo why are you acting weird?" Lily asked. She knew who this man was; it was her daddy's godfather Sirius. She called him Siri or Padfoo. There was a portrait of him in the living room at Potter Manor. She didn't know why Sirius didn't know her.

"What did you call me?" Sirius asked sharply.

"Padfoo" Lily said as she stepped back from him "You're my Padfoo. See this is Padfoo too" She said with a smile as she held up her black stuffed dog. Sirius looked at the dog that looked like the grim.

"Your black dog is named Padfoot?" Sirius asked stunned.

"Yeah you laughed when I told you Padfoo. You said it was the best name in the world," Lily said proudly.

"I did?"

"Yes Siri you did" Lily said slowly making Sirius laugh. Sirius was laughing because he didn't know what the heck was going on.

"Lily? How old are you?" Sirius asked softly.

"Im seven" Lily said as she held up seven fingers.

"When were you born?" He asked this time. He didn't know this girl yet she knew him. What Sirius was thinking was if he didn't know her now and didn't know her in the past then he must have known her in the future.

"My birthday is three days before Christmas. Daddy said I was born in 2010." Lily said quickly. Sirius was shocked that she was from so far into the future. He wondered how she got there and why she was there.

"I want to go home Padfoo" Lily said suddenly. She had big fat tears streaming down her face. Sirius felt his heart break.

"No, no don't cry" Sirius begged. Lily ran forward and hugged Sirius and buried her head on his shoulder. Sirius this time hugged her tightly to him.

"I'll get you home. I promise" Sirius vowed as Lily softly cried into his shoulder.

"Promise Padfoo?" Lily asked in a very small voice. Sirius smiled as he held her.

"I promise" He didn't know how he was going to get this little girl home but he was. He was going to get her home and keep her safe until he did. With that in mind he had to get this little girl out of his house. This was not a safe place for a little girl like Lily.

As if fate wanted to prove his point they both suddenly heard a voice yell at the end of the hall.  
"SIRIUS BLACK! THAT ROOM BETTER NOT HAVE ANYMORE STUPID MUGGLE STUFF IN THERE." Sirius mother screamed. To Sirius's horror he heard the footsteps nearing to his closed door. He held Lily close to him as the door banged open.  
He would not let anyone hurt this little girl. No one.

Lily Potter cried harder when she heard the door bang open. She buried her head into Sirius's shoulder and did not look up. She did not want to see who had come in the room to yell at her Siri. Little did Lily know she was about to see far worse things though out her visit to the past.

**so, what do you think? please review and tell if i should continue or not**


	2. Getting Out

**This chapter is short but i hope you enjoy and review at the end and let me know what you think**

**Getting Out**

* * *

The door sprang open with a bang making the little girl in the arms of young Sirius Black jump.

"Shhh" Sirius whispered as he glared at his mother who was staring at the little girl in shock "It's alright, please calm down,"

He begged. He had never been good with crying children heck he had never had anything to do with children!

"What the hell is this" Mrs. Black whispered as she kept her gaze on the little girl with red hair in her eldest son's arms.

"Uh umm" Sirius seemed lost for words. What the bloody hell was he supposed to say? Hey mother this is Lily a little girl from the future. She knows me so please don't kill her?

Lily stilled in her Pafoo's arms. She lifted her small head off his shoulders to look at the mean lady that had come in.

"I'm Lily" she said rather bravely. Mrs. Black continued to stare. It felt like hours to Sirius till finally she snapped.

"Who is she? Is she yours?" She said in a faint voice. Sirius wanted nothing more than to laugh his bark like laugh. She was seven years old! Even _he_ can't have a child at the age of nine.

"No" He simply stated, "She's a friend of mine" Immediately he knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"You have been watching a child in MY house! She must belong to a Mudblood oh yes I recognize those green eyes they belong to that Mudblood you and that blood traitor Potter hang out with. Well see here I will not have it!" Mrs. Black growled. She took a threatening step closer as she out stretched her arms.

"Give her to me" She hissed "And I'll get rid of her" Little Lily whimpered as she held on tighter to her Siri.

"Like hell you will," Sirius yelled as he stepped away from his mother. What the hell was she saying? Hurting a child a little girl like Lily.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT SIRIUS ORIAN BLACK" The old witch yelled "Give her to me and maybe I won't kill you as well" At this Sirius snorted. He set Lily down and then stepped in front of her so that she was now hiding behind his legs.

"No mother" Sirius whispered. His voice was full of panic with a tint of hope? Did he really think his mother would spare the small child? Sirius thought to himself. As always his mind said no and he knew it was true his mother would kill Lily in a heartbeat.

Mrs. Black laughed. "You're no child of mine. _**Crucio**_" The green-lighted spell hit the teen making his legs buckle. He fell to the ground with a scream.

Pain. That was all he felt. Thousands of burning hot knifes were stabbing him or so that's how it felt like. His mother his own mother had hit him with one of the unforgivable curses. _I can feel the love_ Sirius thought bitterly as he forced himself to stop screaming.

Lily watched terrified as her Padfoo fell to the ground and screamed. She wanted to help him wanted to make the mean lady that was standing by the door laughing to stop.

"STOP" Lily screamed as Sirius stopped screaming. "PLEASE" Mrs. Black lifted the curse off of her son. She looked at the child who had yelled at her to stop with a sneer. She raised her wand at the child and saw her flinch.

Sirius quickly got up when he saw his mother turn to Lily. He lifted the frightened child off the floor and into his arms before his mother could cause any damage.

"You always were useless" Mrs. Black stated with a glare "Always were stupid and unfit to be a Black"

"Like I want to be in this family! You think you're so perfect mother but what mother starves her own child? Makes them clean like house elves and then uses the Cruciatus Curse on him? You're pathetic and have dirtier blood then the ones you claim are unworthy. You are worse than a Mudblood" His voice was so full of venom and hate that even little Lily flinched back. Mrs. Black stared at her son in shock only to recover quickly and send another curse at him and the small child.

Sirius ducked the scary looking purple curse his mother sent at him and ran to the corner of his room were his truck was. Now grateful that Mrs. Potter had put a feather light charm on it last month as he lifted the should be heavy trunk and carried it quickly to the door all the while his mother still kept sending curses at him.

"Lily" Sirius panted as he ran down a flight of stairs. "I need you to hold on tight alright? As soon as I go outside I'm going to change just hold on" The little girl only nodded but Sirius couldn't blame her, his mother running after them cursing and screaming like a banshee was a scary sight. Finally Sirius made it to the bottom of the steps and pulled the door open only to run into a figure in the doorway. Sirius fell to the floor with a thud as he kept his hold on Lily so she wouldn't fall. He looked up to see his brother staring down at him. His mother must have tripped or something because she hadn't made it down to the first floor. _I hope she broke her neck_ Sirius thought bitterly.

"Siri?" Regulus asked confused "Where are you going?" Sirius glared at his brother as he got up Lily still in his arms.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Sirius said as he grabbed his trunk and made way to step around his little brother.

"Who is the child?" Regulus asked not letting his brother past him.

"Never you mind move out of the way" Sirius hissed annoyed. He needed to get out of the house before his mother came down the stairs.

"No. Tell me where you are going who she is and where is mother! I left for five minutes and I walk into this what the bloody hell is going on?"

"Regulus" Sirius growled threatening "Move out of my way now before I curse you" He lifted his wand and pointed it at his brother to prove his point. Originally he would never have curse his brother even if he was a prat but right now all that was going through his mind was Lily and getting her out of this hell hole.

Before Regulus could say anything both Black brothers heard a scream from the top of the stairs. Lily whimpered again as she buried her face deeper into Sirius shoulder.

"YOU DARE CURSE YOUR OWN BROTHER" Mrs. Black screamed at the top of the steps "ILL KILL YOU" She started to make her way down the steps and Sirius quickly pushed his younger brother out of the way. Regulus didn't even put up a fight as he let his brother pass. He knew his mother would kill him if she had the chance. Sirius opened the front door and ran out trunk and little girl still with him. He ran down the streets and began to grin when he heard Lily laughing.

"Lily" Sirius yelled through his grin "Remember what I told you?" He asked.

"Hold on tight" Lily said proud that she remembered. Sirius nodded then in one swift motion he transformed into a huge black dog identical to the one that little Lily was still holding. Now Sirius had a little girl on his back holding on for dear life and a trunk in his mouth. He did it. He was finally free! He ran a few more blocks making sure no one was following him before transforming back.

"I did it," He screamed with pure joy. Lily laughed at her Padfoo as he screamed with happiness. "Lily now we have a long walk ahead of us. Do you think you can walk far?" Now Sirius was concerned. Yes he was finally free and he could go with the Potters but would they want Lily as well?

"Yes" Lily said as she rolled her eyes "I'm seven Padfoo not six" Sirius laughed.

"Of course" He held out his hand for the little girl to take. Lily took the hand happily as they set off on their journey.

"So want to play a game?" Sirius asked after about twenty minutes of walking. Lily perked up at this.

"Okay but no cheating. You cheat Padfoo Teddy said so" Sirius only laughed.

"Alright so I ask you questions and you answer them and then when we get to where we are going I'll give you candy alright?" Lily nodded as her eyes light up at the thought of candy.

"Okay. What's your favorite color?" Sirius asked.

"Hazel. Like my brothers eyes" Lily said fondly.

"Alright. Who are your parents?" He asked hoping this time she wouldn't say Mommy and Daddy.

"Arry and Inny" she said as her eyebrows creased as if she was trying to remember something hard.

"Harry and Ginny?" Sirius repeated. He didn't know anyone with those names. "What's your full name?" He tried again.

"Padfoo you know my name" Lily said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh well I forgot" Sirius said. Lily stopped walking and before Sirius realized it he was already ten steps ahead of her. When he turned around to see why she had stopped he mentally kicked himself when he saw she was in tears.

"You forgot? You don't love me anymore Padfoo?" Lily cried.

"No no I do I do Lily I mean I'm sorry I didn't mean to forget it was an accident" He explained. He let out a breath when the small child hiccupped before stopping the water works. Lily ran up to catch up to her Siri and grabbed his hand.

"Okay well I forgive you" Lily said happily. Sirius took a deep breath before asking again what her name was. This time hoping he didn't make the seven year old cry.

"My name is Lily Luna Potter." Lily told Padfoot. Sirius startled by the news and not expecting that didn't see where he was going and ran face first into a pole. Lily giggled as her Siri picked himself up.

"You're a Potter?" Sirius gasped ignoring the red bump on his forehead.

"Duh" Lily said after her final giggle. Sirius only stared at her in fascination. This little girl was the little girl of his best mate! Wait no she said her dad was Harry.

"Lily-" before he could say anything else Lily smacked her hand to her face. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked startled by her actions.

"Padfoo" Lily said in an annoyed voice "Why are we walking? We can take the Nawhite bus," She said as she smacked herself again. Sirius felt like doing the same. They had just walked for two maybe three hours when they could have taken the bloody bus and been there in two minutes.

"Oh right" Sirius said as he stuck out his wand to signal the bus. As he did this he completely forgot that the little girl he was traveling with was related to his best mate. Well he did until he and said girl got off the very fast Knight Bus and made their way up the Potter drive way.

**So what did you think of this chapter? I will not upload till next week but i want to know if i should even bother? Did you like? Did you hate? Please REVIEW and let me know. What did you think about Lily? Or Sirius?**


	3. Brothers

**Hello everyone so yes i said i would upload only once a week but eh here you go(: I hope you enjoy it and please review at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Brothers**

Sirius Black stopped at the front door of James Potter's house. His nerves had betrayed him. What if he hadn't meant it when he said he was welcome at the Potter household? What if- his thoughts were caught off as he heard three knocks. He saw that Lily had knocked the front door then jumped to hide behind his legs with a giggle.

Sirius was about the through her a soft glare when the oak doors opened to reveal a bewildered James.

"Padfoot? What are you-" James caught sight of Sirius's trunk not yet seeing the little girl who was gapping at him. "Did you?"

"Yeah" Sirius cut off quickly "Um I'm sorry I can g-go" James startled that his best mate had shuttered quickly sobered up.

"Don't you dare Sirius" James growled. "You have always err been my brother and" by this point both 16 year old boys were blushing a fierce red. James stepped aside and ushered Sirius into the house. It wasn't until he closed the front door did he realize that they were not alone.

"Err Pads?" James asked as he eyed the little girl who was still holding a black stuffed dog and hugging Sirius's left leg.

"What?" He followed his best friends gaze "Oh this is Lily…Lily this is-"

"JAMES" Lily ran at the stunned boy with messy hair and hugged him making them both fall over.

James quickly picked himself and the little girl up when he heard Sirius laughing. As he looked at the little girl that was now in his arms his breath hitched. Those eyes he knew those eyes anywhere.

"Pads" James whispered "She's beautiful" Sirius chuckled knowing full well what James loved the most. "Who is she?"

Lily huffed and struggled to get out of James arm. When she managed to escape she glared at her Padfoo and her prince.

"Why do you not know me?" Lily's eyes filled with tears "first Padfoo and now you! Daddy and Padfoo lied to me, they said I-I would be your princess"

"My princess?" James asked confused. His voice must have sounded harsh because Lily busted into tears. Sirius threw a glare at his best mate who was gapping like a fish. Sirius kneeled down to the distraught seven year-old.

"Lily" Sirius said his voice soft "Lily look at me" his voice was kind and full of emotion that it startled James very much. Since when was his best friend sensitive and kind? Lily drew a deep breath before she looked up.

"I-I want to go home Padfoo" Her eyes began to tear up again.

"And what did I tell you?" Sirius asked ignoring his friend who was looking at him strangely.

"But-" Sirius cut her off

"Lily what did I say?"

"You said you will get me home" she whispered

"And I will" Sirius promised. He grabbed the young girl who was rubbing her eyes and cradled her in his arms. It was ten silent seconds before her soft breaths were heard. Sirius didn't blame her, if he had traveled back in time, ran from an evil banshee more known as Sirius's mother, and then walked for a few hours he would have passed out as well. Sirius looked up from the sleeping girl to see James was about to open his mouth, and then stopped as Sirius began to move.

"Where are you going?" James asked

"Putting her to bed" Sirius whispered as he walked up the stairs. When he opened James door, he immediately walked over to the window and laid the small green eyed girl on the window bed that James had.

As Sirius covered her up he heard James whispering to him. Finally looking up he saw that his best mate was motioning for him to go downstairs.

"Padfoot what the bloody hell is going on?" James yelled once they were out of distance from waking the child.

"Who is she? Why is she with you?" When Sirius huffed in annoyance James growled "And when did you grow up?"

"James I didn't grow up" Sirius defended himself. "It's just I couldn't leave her there" His voice came down to a whisper. James expression softened up.

"Pads what happened?" Sirius looked at James in the eyes and was grateful that they held no pity just love. Sirius laughed harshly.

"Mother wanted me to write lines and so I did" Sirius grinned when James rolled his eyes "What? I did what she said! Anyways she got mad and yelled at me to go to my room and no dinner"

"What? But in your last letter you said that you hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch!" James eyes flashed angrily.

"Yeah well I don't want to get fat" Sirius said softly.

"Sirius…"

"So I went up to my room" Sirius began quickly "And I heard crying. I follow the sound to find a little girl crying under my bed! When she sees me she screams SIRI" By this point Sirius was waving his arms around. "And get this she knows me. She started to cry and I calmed her down enough to tell me her name."

"Lily" James whispered. Sirius grinned

"Yeah Lily, with my luck _mother_" Sirius hissed harshly "Came into the room and saw her" James growled.

"She didn't"

"No" Sirius said "She didn't. She said for me to give her Lily so she could get rid of her" At this both teens growled. "I told her like hell I would and she-she got angry" Sirius looked down not wanting to look at his best mate in the eyes.

James held his breath, and then let it out "Padfoot…what did she do?" James didn't know if he wanted to know.

"She-well she used the Cruciatus Curse on me" Sirius finally said quickly. It was as if a dam broke. James eyes flashed angrily as he let out a un-James like snarl.

"James" Sirius whispered his head still down "It doesn't matter really" Sirius said giving him a weak grin.

"It doesn't matter?" James asked in disbelief "Oh come on Padfoot! She is a sorry excuse for a mother but even then she is STILL your mother!" For the first time Sirius had ever seen he saw pity in James eyes. Sirius flinched back.

"Don't" he barked out "Just…don't please" James stared at his friend. Sirius had spoken softly almost weak. James cursed under his breath before completely throwing his man pride out the window and closed the few inches away from him and his best friend and hugged him.

"I'm here Padfoot" James whispered "Fuck your mom" Sirius laughed a laugh that made James heart swell.

"You're such a girl James" James flushed yet he knew his friend was just teasing.

"Yeah well I love you Sirius" As Sirius face turned red James smiled as he got the reaction he wanted. Just as both teens let go of their hug both faces bright red, they heard the noise of the front door opening.

"James you here?" Sirius face paled and his breath hitched as the voice got closer.

**So what did you think? Please Review and tell me what you think. Now i know this chapter is short _(not that the others have been long_) but i decided to give you a sneek preview of next weeks chapter. Please review and tell me what you hope and or how you think that one will be. OH and dont forget to review about this chapter as well (: ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 4 – A Nosy Werewolf

Remus Lupin stepped into what he believed was just a living room where James Potter was at. He did not expect his other best friend Sirius Black to be there as well, a few inches away from James, pale and both faces blushing.

"Err, sorry?" Remus said then laughed quietly as both boys jumped further apart turning even redder. "Should I err leave and come back later? By the way Prongs I didn't know you swung that way or that you would stoop so low as to date Sirius over here"

Remus said this in a teasing way and both boys knew it but that didn't stop them from glowing red.

"Stuff it Moony" Sirius growled. Remus laughed then let out a sigh.

"No but really why are you here?" The teasing tone that was laced in the werewolf's voice just mere seconds ago was now replaced by that of worry. Remus caught the pleading look Sirius was giving James but James just shook his head silently and looked to the floor. Sirius huffed then turned back to Remus and opened his mouth.

**PLEASE REVIEW(:**


	4. A Nosey Werewolf

**Okay so here is another chapter, sorry if it is short but because i have not really gotten that many reviews im not sure if anyone really cares about this story. ANYWAYS enjoy this chapter, and please comment and follow**

**CHAPTER 4 - A Nosey Werewolf**

Remus Lupin stepped into what he believed was just a living room where James Potter was at. He did not expect his other best friend Sirius Black to be there as well, a few inches away from James, pale and both faces blushing.

"Err, sorry?" Remus said then laughed quietly as both boys jumped further apart turning even redder. "Should I err leave and come back later? By the way Prongs I didn't know you swung that way or that you would stoop so low as to date Sirius over here"

Remus said this in a teasing way and both boys knew it but that didn't stop them from glowing red.

"Stuff it Moony" Sirius growled. Remus laughed then let out a sigh.

"No but really why are you here?" The teasing tone that was laced in the werewolf's voice just mere seconds ago was now replaced by that of worry. Remus caught the pleading look Sirius was giving James but James just shook his head silently and looked to the floor. Sirius huffed then turned back to Remus and opened his mouth.

"Why are you here?" Sirius asked ignoring the question. James slowly left his best friend and walked yo stand next to Remus.

"James invited me over" Remus replied without a pause "Full moon was last week so James said I coulf spend the rest of Christmas break here" Then with a frown he said "Your turn"

"Same as you" Sirius said lightly, avoiding Remus's eyes. Remus raised an eyebrow and turned to James. James never lied to his friends unless he had to. James sent Sirius an apologetic look before answering Remus.

"Pads ran away from home" James said quietly ignoring the glare Sirius sent him. Remus knew better then to look at Sirius with pity in his eyes so instead avoided looking at him all together.

Ignoring the fact that both Remus and Sirius were looking at the floor James cleared his throat and motioned for them to sit down. As he sat down Remus looked around himself, confused.

"James? Where are Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

"They are at some meeting" James replied as he took out his snitch and played with it "Be back later"

Sirius tried to ignore the fact that his stomach was doing back flips at the thought of Mr. and Mrs. Potter coming home and asked "What meeting?"

"I don't know, something about some order" James said "Dad said he'd tell me more next year when I turn of age".

As the conversation turned light and the boys talked about Quidditch or in Remus case some new spells he had read about both James and Sirius forgot about the little girl that was sleeping upstairs. That is until they heard a high pitch scream followed by "PADFOOT".

Sirius was out of his seat before Remus or James even blinked. As Sirius ran up the stairs he heard James and Remus behind him.

"Pa-Pa-Padfoo" Sirius heard as he ran into the room that held a crying Lily.

"No, no, no" Sirius whispered as he gathered up the little girl in his arms ignoring the surprised and startled look that was playing on Remus's face "What's the matter?"

"I woke up and you were g-gone" Lily whispered as Sirius cursed himself for being so stupid. Of course Lily would have been scared; she didn't know where she was, or where he was for that matter.

"I'm sorry" Sirius whispered "I'm here now okay" Just as Sirius let Lily go, Lily looked over Padfoot's shoulder and saw Remus standing there.

"Teddy?" Lily asked. Remus looked around confused. He looked around for a teddy bear he thought the girl was asking for. When he found none he looked back at the girl.

"Err, no? I'm…" but Lily cut him off by screaming. The scream was different from the one before, it wasn't because she woke up alone but a scream of pain, fear and sorrow?

"WHAT'S WRONG?" James yelled over the screaming seven year old "Sirius! Fix her!" Sirius in turn tried to shake and snap Lily out of it.

"I don't know how" Sirius growled.

"Wait" Remus said uncovering his sensitive ears with a whence "She stopped" True to his word the three boys looked to see the little girl passed out in Sirius's arms. Sirius sighed before picking the girl up and walking over to his bed that was in the far left corner of James room. He got in the bed and as he wrapped a protective arm around Lily he distantly heard Remus, who was getting into his own bed across the room say,

"James you and Sirius have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow" Sirius could not agree more for one Lily Luna Potter had a lot of explaining to do as well.

**So what did you think? Next chapter is full of explanations and I PROMISE it will be longer, but i need more REVIEWS. I will try to update another chapter by Sunday but if i can not then it will have to be around next Friday. ANYWAYS _what did you think? what do you think about Sirius? Lily? James? Should I bring Lily Evans into the story? Mr. and Mrs. Potter will be in the next chapter!(:_**


	5. Author's Note

Hello my readers, i have gotten a few reviews and all of them nice, so thank you. This idea was a one-shot and id like to keep it that way however, i will have a bunch of one shots in this one shot? Confused? Well like this one was of the Marauder's and Lily going to six flags, well the next one i make i will upload on this story ''a day with evans' but it will be about Lily taking them to the movies or somthing.

To my loyal followers i promise not to let you down. oh and leave me idea's on were you want me to make the story of, i got one on taking them to the movies, so i am going to do that one next, have anymore idea's?


End file.
